


[Podfic] and the little one said by sabinelagrande

by fire_juggler



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Multi, No Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: Poe is trying to keep this relationship together by staying perfectly still.





	[Podfic] and the little one said by sabinelagrande

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and the little one said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547734) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



> Recorded for themusecalliope, for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope the coming year is filled with awesome things for you ♥
> 
> Many thanks to sabinelagrande for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_the_little_one_said.mp3)

## Length:

00:04:37 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_the_little_one_said.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 4.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/and_the_little_one_said.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 2.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
